<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you need a big god (big enough to hold your love) by romvnxvas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832882">you need a big god (big enough to hold your love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romvnxvas/pseuds/romvnxvas'>romvnxvas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>secrets don't last long in regne [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mommy Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romvnxvas/pseuds/romvnxvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>frankie tucker was never quite capable of resisting léone beneventi for too long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Léone Beneventi/Frances "Frankie" Tucker, Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>secrets don't last long in regne [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you need a big god (big enough to hold your love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes i am Disgusting ™</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> "Say it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> Her fingers are cold enough to raise goosebumps, but Frankie Tucker is used to it. She's used to every corner and side of Léone Beneventi's body, every mannerism, every change of tone in her voice – the low murmur means the italian girl can keep this up all night if need be, and the texan sighs. She's counting on it. That way, she knows, she spends more time in the presence of the Beneventi girl.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> But she grips the white sheets beneath her and twists them around her fingers so tightly she thinks they'll rip. Frankie knows Léone can go for hours – but she was never really capable of resisting the other girl for much time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> So Frankie Tucker bares her teeth in a snarl, sucks her words in through them, and lets her forehead tap lightly against the grey, padded headboard. She feels her arms tremble and the only thing keeping her from getting on her elbows are the hands gripping her shoulders tightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> The next stroke is slow, so <em>slow</em>, slow enough the texan girl knows she'll never be able to get there, but long and deep enough it keeps her here. Blue eyes clenched shut, body aching to move her hips but knowing that so much as buckling them will only worsen her situation, she whines, feeling herself being stretched and toyed with.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Say it, <em>micina</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> Frankie snaps her mouth shut so tightly she almost bites her tongue. The hands at her shoulders move, fingers running across flushed skin and up her neck, fingertips dipping into the hollow at her throat before moving up to below her jaw and pushing her up and away from the headboard, long fingers framing sweaty face. Frankie feels a strand of brown hair sticking to her cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> Another stroke and she strangles a sob, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye. A thumb swipes at it, and she feels Léone's breath next to her, the italian girl's body shadowing her own, bodies fitting as if they were made for each other. She opens her eyes to find the girl next to her, cheek to cheek. She looks at Léone out of the corner of her eyes, those dark blue eyes gleaming with some evil undertone, smirk lightly gracing red, swollen lips, dark hair messy where Frankie was grasping earlier, and it's her downfall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> Her mouth falls open, jaw slack inside Léone's grasp, a deep moan falling from her. "Please, mommy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> Léone's smirk grows, that smile Frankie loves – full of teeth and with no trace of genuity. The hands framing her jaw grip her tightly all of a sudden, pushing her down into the mattress, groans and moans muffled by the pillows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> The strokes turn shallow but faster, harder and <em>harder, </em>until Frankie forgets everything but Léone's name.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>